The present invention relates to barbecue grills and, more particularly, to barbecue grills having fluidic burners and a heat distribution system for uniformly distributing heat over the cooking area for food.
In recent years, gas barbecue grills have become quite popular. In many barbecue grills, uniform heat distribution is sought to be achieved by the use of a bed of lava rocks and/or a slotted heat distribution plates to minimize hot spots on the grill surface.
In Raymer U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,106 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,358, a slotted heat distribution plate is provided which allows a control flare-up through a system of holes or slots allowing dripping fats to be ignited. In such systems, the slots typically are uniformly distributed over a metal plate which is supported above a burner which is extended along the base of a containment housing.
In the above-referenced related patent applications, gas burners are disclosed in which a jet of fuel is oscillated transversely in the direction of flow and the mixing of the gas with air takes place in a combustion area spaced away from the nozzle and no mixer or venturi is required.
According to the present invention, a gas barbecue grill includes a fluidic grill burner and heat distribution member which coact as a unit. Shaped flames from the fluidic burner are generally shaped to match the grill body and the heat distribution member is configured to equalize cooking temperature over the entire grill surface.
In a preferred embodiment, the fluidic burner is mounted in the ends or sides of the grill bottom or base housing between the grill bottom and the heat distribution member. The side or end location is preferred because this location is out of the area of contamination and overheating. It is arranged to fire down the long axis of the grill (assuming that the grill is rectangular, but if the grill is not rectangular then it is arranged to fire down one given axis of the grill) and, in the preferred embodiment, is aimed downwardly at a 10.degree. angle to compensate for the normal flame lift. The fluidic burner can be mounted directly on the gas pressure regulator or even be made a part of the regulator body thereby eliminating a potential leak area.
The distribution member is mounted in the grill housing by resting on grill leg extensions, or an integrally formed legs, or on detents on the housing walls. The distribution member is kept centered in the grill base or housing by its size and geometry. The heat distribution member is tent or inverted "V" shaped by being bent about 10.degree. along its centerline. This tent shape provides structural rigidity and improves heat distribution along the axis. Two groups of holes or apertures (which may be round or square holes or elongated slots) representing about 7% of the total surface area of the distribution member are formed, stamped, cut or drilled in the plate in a pattern to further improve heat distribution. In one specific embodiment, a plurality of holes or apertures are formed at the burner end of the heat distribution member and a significantly larger number of holes or apertures are formed in the far end. The center section is solid and, preferably, does not have any holes or apertures therein. With this arrangement, radiation from the hot solid center section is the primary heat transfer mechanism on the center portion of the grate and convection is the primary heating method at the ends. The holes or apertures also allow some cooking grease to fall into the flame which is considered important for cooking flavor. The distribution member can be easily modified to serve as a smoke generator by adding a depression to hold wood chips or other "smokers" and the lateral edges can be turned up to collect grease and funnel grease to a collection point. Advantages of the invention may be summarized as follows:
The heat distribution member distributes heat uniformly over the cooking surface, it shields the cooking surface from direct flame contact, and it is self-centering and supported off of existing grill structure, or may be provided with legs to support same.
The burner itself is protected from overheating and corrosion by being located, in the preferred embodiment, at the end or side walls of the grill housing and fires propane gas directly not requiring any mixer or venturi action. Moreover, the fluidic burner nozzle can be permanently mounted to the regulator or in the regulator, eliminating a potential leak area.
The above and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become more apparent when considered with the following specification and accompanying drawings wherein: